Those We Leave Behind
by Commentaholic - Alpha 02
Summary: China suffers under the iron fist of Tai Lung. The masters of Kung Fu have been forced into hiding. The next generation bears the burdens of the last. No one knows that better than Mei-long the tigress, who has to discover the power of her bloodline.
1. Prologue: The Survivors

**Those We Leave Behind**

By: Commentaholic - Alpha 02

**A/N: Me? A Kung Fu Panda fic? No way!**

**Yeah, I never expected to write for this fandom either, but here I am.**

**Well.. um... not really sure what to put here. This is brought on purely by incessent pestering ideas. I'm not a HUGE Kung Fu Panda fan, though I did enjoy the movie. I haven't seen the second one, so don't cite references from that movie to me in attempts that I put those things in there.**

**This one's another addition to what is I am starting to call my "Doom'n'Gloom Beginnings" series that will now be spanning 2 fandoms, Balto and KFP. You'll find out why I call it that soon enough, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>_The Survivors_

* * *

><p>Mei-long was a beautiful young tiger, only a few years out of childhood and just reaching her teenage years. The years of wanderlust were upon her, and she wanted freedom. The freedom to escape past her enclosed world, beyond the large door blocking her way...<p>

And right now, Mei-long, clad in a blue vest and black pants, stood on tip-toes, trying to reach the latch that kept the massive door locked. Her fingers stretched for the small wooden catch that would unlock the door's complicated seal to what lay beyond. Many times before had she tried this mission, and many times had she been thwarted by the false latches, the tripwires and the interference of her guardians. _Not this time, _she thought, eyes narrowing, glaring at the ever-elusive door handle. The Masters were distracted and now was finally the chance that Mei Long had been waiting for. Jumping up, her claw grasped the latch that she had figured out to be the correct one, hidden amid an intricately carved dragon that decorated the outer rim of the door. She laughed with excitement as the door began to move, slowly, grinding inwards on old hinges, rusty with disuse.

She was preparing to drop down to slip outside when the door was slammed shut with a rather violent push by an orange, red and black blur. The door shook so much that Mei fell off, landing on her back. _So much for the fabled feline grace..._ Mei grumbled before looking at what caused her fall.

Gasping, Mei scrambled to her feet, bowing, fist against open palm. "Master, I apologize. It will not happen again."

"Oh, I think it will," said a female voice. Mei's chin was raised by a gentle paw, raising her face to look into Master Tigress' face. "That is, if you have inherited your father's determination, Mei." Tigress said, smiling at her daughter. Mei knew her mother well enough to know that behind those smiling eyes was a hidden, lingering sadness.

Tigress turned away, red robe swirling about her as she strode ahead of Mei while they returned to the stone structures that filled the mountain, which had been hollowed out by its inhabitants some thirteen years earlier, sped along by the industrious assistance of the Kung Fu Masters. As they neared the city square, Mei excused herself from her mother's presence.

Tigress watched as her daughter ran off to play with her classmates. The school of Kung Fu that they'd established in this mountain city was doing well, despite everything. Though the inhabitants were not great warriors, originally being from the Valley of Peace, a few children with potential had been found.

Tigress pondered the future of these students, lost in thought, not really watching where she was going. Her subconscious mind guided her through the labyrinthine corridors hewn from the mountain stones themselves. Eventually, Tigress' feet came to a stop and she looked up to find herself in a well-lit chamber... a very familiar one.

At the opposite end of the hall, which was filled with intricate carvings along the walls detailing histories, tales and legends, were two statues. Tigress approached them with respect, for their stone figures depicted two warriors for whom she had great respect.

The one on the left was of her teacher and adopted father, Grandmaster Shifu, who had been slain by Tai Lung, another victim of the Snow Leopard's rage. Tigress reached into her robe, pulling out a domino tile and laying it at the feet of the statue as a symbol of her humble origins at Bao Gu Orphanage and how she had come to be under Shifu's tutelage. She bowed deeply to the statue, eyes filled with sorrow.

When she turned to the next statue, her sorrow only intensified and added to the guilt bubbling up within her.

_Po..._

The other statue towered over Shifu's, depicting the panda's rather impressive bulk, yet at the same time, not doing it justice. The stonecutters had done it in his memory after it had been learned that he died fighting Tai Lung in a ill-fated attempt to redeem himself by saving Shifu and ultimately failing to stop the raging martial arts prodigy.

And so the Dragon Warrior fell, and soon after he fell, all of China fell under Tai Lung's control and lust for power. Only the refugees from the Valley of Peace had escaped the conquest by fleeing into the mountains.

Tigress placed a shaking hand on Po's statue. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered. Tigress' head bowed and the tears began to flow. She had done this with her stupid pride. Po had died trying to prove himself to the world...

Little did the world know that he had never needed to prove himself to Tigress.

For he had proved himself to her long before the world acknowledged him for the great panda that he was.

**-=Flashback=-**

_"Monster!"_

_"Freak!"_

_A young Tigress cowered from the rabble of street urchins as they hurled insults and garbage in equal measure at her. Tears flowed down her face. She never should have left her room at the orphanage..._

_"Hey!" someone shouted, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"_

_The street urchins turned to see a portly young panda in patchwork pants, arms full of groceries. The panda placed his burden on the ground beside him before approaching Tigress' assailants._

_One of them tossed the rock he was holding up and down, "You're protecting this freak, tubby?"_

_The panda's eyes narrowed, "Yes, I am."_

_"As you wish, fatso." The group turned on the panda, dishing out the punishment that they'd intended for Tigress. Rocks and branches bored down on him, knocking him off his feet, but he never shouted in pain. He just lay there and took it until the street urchins ended their sport and walked off, no doubt searching for another person to abuse. Tigress waited until they were gone from sight before she darted over to the panda, who lay there bruised and bleeding from numerous wounds._

_"Why would you help me?" she asked, tears flowing, "You could have just kept going!"_

_"Because..." the panda wheezed out, coughing painfully, "A warrior doesn't just stand by and let a beautiful girl get attacked by ruffians."_

_Tigress blushed at the compliment for a moment before helping the panda sit up. "Come on, we need to get you some help," she said, ignoring the blood that stained her paws as she pulled him to his feet._

"_So... What's your name?"_

_"Po... yours?"_

_Tigress turned away as they walked together, him leaning on her shoulder, "Most at the orphanage just call me 'The Monster'"_

_Tigress felt Po's reassuring hand on her shoulder. Well... the hand was really there because he could barely walk on his own after the beating, but it grasped her shoulder reassuringly. "I don't care what the others call you. I want to know _your _name for yourself," he said, his green eyes meeting her golden ones._

_"Tigress."_

**-=End Flashback=-**

Tigress slumped to the ground, unable to hold back the sobs any longer.

Mei stared, wide-eyed, from the shadows. She had followed her mother at a distance, curious. Mei had never been down these halls, nor had she ever seen her mother lose control like this. The young tigress slipped away, running from the hall as fast as her paws could carry her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I can say that in the time I was writing this, I watched Kung Fu Panda 2 as well as the Secrets of the Furious Five, so I know a little backstory... though I'm not above tweaking said backstory, as you might have found out.**

**I hope I've piqued your interest ;)**

**I know it's sad for now, but it will get better, I promise!**

**See you all next time on Those We Leave Behind! -snuggles cuddly Mei-long- She's so cute!**

**-=Commentaholic - Alpha 02=-**


	2. Chapter One: The Arrival

**Those We Leave Behind**

By: Commentaholic - Alpha 05

**A/N: And... -looks at watch- I'm back. I was surprised at the feedback I got. Then again... it is a relatively active fandom...**

**Anyway, enough prattle from me, I'm sure you're more interested in Tigress, Mei and the others. Some of you expressed curiosity about the other masters. Worry not, such things will be explained in time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>_The Arrival_

* * *

><p>"Ready yourselves!" Master Tigress commanded from where she sat, cross-legged on the floor, surveying her students.<p>

Mei bowed to her master and turned to her opponent once more, getting into her combat stance, a knee bent beneath her center of mass while the other was placed out in front of her, one hand was extended towards her opponent, palm up, and the other arcing over her shoulder, coming to a stop behind her head.

Mei's opponent, a black-clad wolf from the north grinned, getting into his own stance.

Tigress looked at Mei's stance with a raised eyebrow. Now _that _was a stance she hadn't seen in years. This piqued the Master's interest, and so she leaned forward to observe more intently, fingers interlocked beneath her chin. This would be interesting.

Not many wolves were allowed into the Valley of Peace, even before it was ransacked by Tai Lung's forces, which was a testament to the latent abilities that the wolf possessed. The mere fact that he was here with the survivors of the Valley proved both the potential the pup had as well as his milder temperament. While most wolves flew off into a rage at the slightest inkling of either trouble or threat, this one seemed almost humble and pacifistic. Thus was the mistake that many of his opponents made. They were conflicted in their thoughts, unsure whether to prepare for either a berserk attack or nothing at all. As such, they didn't know what hit them until they woke up, laid out on a bed in the infirmary... two days later.

All was still for a moment.

"Begin!"

Mei-lung waited for the wolf to make the first move, keen eyes watching for any indication of his future movements and the wolf did the same. They stood there staring at each other. Thirty seconds passed before both blurred into motion. They collided, cracks filling the air as blows were thrown, blocked, returned, blocked. Neither was capable of gaining an advantage. Tigress looked on in approval as her daughter spun, twirled and struck with all the grace of a dancer.

The moment was ruined as the dojo's doors slammed open and there was a shout, "Tigress! He's back!"

Master Viper darted inside, unusually excited.

Tigress raised a hand, "Stop." she said to the sparring students, who had not halted, despite the interruption. Mei took a step back, breathing hard, as did the wolf. They both grinned at each other and bowed respectfully.

Kneeling to look Viper in the eyes, Tigress asked, "Who's back?"

"Crane!" Viper exclaimed. Tigress' eyes widened.

Turning to her students, "You are done for the day." she said before sprinting through the doors after Viper. Mei would have pursued, but she was too tired to chase the speeding Kung Fu Masters.

That evening, Master Crane joined Tigress, Viper and Mei for dinner.

To Mei, the tension in the air was nearly tangible. She wondered what had brought Crane back after seven years of traveling abroad. The Masters had discussed it, of course, but were keeping it a secret.

In the end, Mei couldn't restrain herself. "Master Crane, if you don't mind me asking..."

"He does." Tigress said, cutting Mei off with a stern look. "If you are finished eating, you may go to your room."

Mei's face burned with embarassment, but she obeyed without complaining. She finished what was left of her meal in moments and left the room.

"Do you think that perhaps you were a bit harsh on her?" Viper asked after Mei had departed, "It's only natural that she would be curious."

"Do _not_ tell me how to raise my child," Tigress retorted.

"She's right," Crane said to Tigress, "Mei will find out eventually, and it's only natural that she be prepared."

Standing and sweeping the table clear with a swipe of her claws, "I will protect her from this if it's the last thing I do!" the feline said, narrowing her eyes at Crane.

"The prophesy cannot be denied. You know this." Crane said in a calm voice, "And if you try to stop it from happening..."

"I will not _try_. I will _succeed. _My daughter will not-"

"The Gongmen soothsayer," Crane said, sipping his tea, "has never been wrong. The prophesy was clear... And even you cannot protect her from fate..."

Crane stood and placed a wing on Tigress' back.

"Just as you could not protect Po from his."

Tigress' gaze dropped to the floor. "Very well... but _I _will tell her, not you."

Crane smiled, "_I _am not that foolish. She's inherited your brute strength, remember?"

* * *

><p>After being exiled from the chambers where her mother and the masters dined and, still ashamed at being dismissed like a child, Mei snuck out of her bedroom window and disappeared into the night. She made her way across the darkened underground city, making her way to a small building on the outskirts, on a small outcropping near The Chasm.<p>

The Chasm was a pit. But not just any pit. This pit seemed to go down forever and ever into the eternal darkness beneath the earth's surface. Only a fool would wander its edge without illumination, even at the best of times, but Mei's feline eyes cut through the shadows and showed her the safe path as she made her way to the hut on its brink.

She knocked on the door, which was answered by the wolf from earlier. "Hi Xing." she said.

"Mei?" he asked, surprised. He obviously hadn't been expecting visitors, much less her. "What are you doing here?"

Mei shrugged, "Trouble at home, can I come in?"

"Of course," Xing replied, opening the door wider and stepping side.

The furnishings were spartan and bland, but they accomplished their goals of maintaining a functioning living space. Mei entered the main room, walked a few feet in before pacing back and forth.

Xing sighed. This was a common occurrence as far as Mei was concerned. Whenever the young tigress wanted somewhere to think, she came to his house. He blamed that on the fact that he was a good listener and didn't want to force any guests to leave. He could never turn away his best friend, either.

"So... what's on your mind?" he asked, as expected.

"My mother's keeping secrets from me." Mei said, rather disgruntled, as she paced back and forth.

"Well, that is her privelege as a Master..." Xing said, gesturing airily with his paw, "and as your mother."

"But she should still tell me!" Mei snapped. She wasn't angry with Xing. She was just tired of being cooped up for so long. She yearned to see the sky and feel the cool breeze running through her fur.

"Well, Mei... Master Tigress knows what's best for you, I'm sure. She wouldn't do anything to harm you." Xing assured. "And don't even think about it." he added as he saw Mei stalk towards the door.

"Think about what!" Mei shouted.

"Leaving the cavern through the Forbidden Arch." Xing said, grabbing her arm, "I know that you want to leave the city. Anyone could see that, but you can't leave. It's too dangerous outside."

Mei tore her arm from his grasp, "I will do as I please, Xing. And you can't stop me." she said before bounding out the door and into the darkness. Xing sighed and followed her out the door, except that he followed the path towards Master Tigress' dwelling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We'll be hearing more about this next time. I had to bring in one of my favorite masters: Crane. He's got that wit. Anyway... I hope you keep reading... I also hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

**-=Commentaholic - Alpha 05=-**


End file.
